Jane and Demetri
by RayRay Logan
Summary: A new Guard has joined, and Jane finds herself careing what he thinks, Why? i suck at summarys. starts slow but gets better. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Note to reader, things work a little differently in my world. Vampires don't sparkle when in the sunlight and they sleep. Demitri is actually very intelligent, and a lover of the Arts. Jane is still sadistic but has a softer side that comes out in her Art or when her brother is hurt. Alec is teritorral and will kill anyone who touches or looks at his mate, Heidi, for too long. Aro is more parental while the other two simply don't care, this all takes place before the Edward /Bella love thing happens. In fact Bella isn't even born yet. Enjoy.

Title: Jane and Demitri

Rating: K+ (subject to change)

Author: RayRay Logan

_Thoughts in Italics _

"Jane dear" Aro said "I have a new toy...ahem...guard that I need you to show around the palace later today." "New guard, but isn't this Heidi's job?" Jane asked peeved to be asked to do a job so beneath her status "It's not like she's good for anything else" her intense dislike of her twins chosen mate audible in her voice.

"JANE, it's not as if I ask you to do much, and I would not ask this of you but you brother and Heidi are gone on a mission of peace , so you must" Aro said as if scolding a child. "_Fine but if I kill him it's not my fault_." She thought "oh and Jane you will be nice, with Chelsea and Caius on vacation we need to keep him happy till she can bind this Demitri to us." Aro said.

"Yes Master" Jane said

"Good now go to your room until I call for you."

Jane POV

_How dare him! Treating me like I'm some child to be forced to play nice! I should kill this Demitri, just for the fun it, slowly with much torture and pain_! "Jane, come to the throne room" Aro's voice boomed from across the castle.

A second later I stood in the throne room looking into the deepest set of red eyes I had seen in my long life. The world felt as if it had shifted yet it had not moved _Strange. "_Master, you sent for me?" "Yes Jane, meet Demitri, Demitri meet Jane. Her room is across the hall from yours. She will show you around, good bye for now we will see each other again soon."

Demitri's POV

She was hands down the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen, her hair, left down as it was, was long and dirty blond. She was wearing a designer gown that had to be made just for her. Jane, that's what Aro said her name, was. Jane, such a simple name for one so beautiful. _Stop it D. A girl like her, she's not interested in a geek like me. _I needed to hear her voice again.

"Wow, this place is huge, how do you keep from getting lost?" I asked the beautiful girl who was showing me the palace. She shot me a look of utter distain and simply ignored the question. "This is the kitchen (**an: torture chamber**), the game room, the dance room, the Library….."

I heard her walking still pointing at different doors, and explaining what was beyond them, but the library was what held my focus. More spucficly the oil painting of the brothers I now worked for, it was magnificent. Almost as though the people in the painting were real, ready to feast on the humans laid out before them, ready to drink the blood that their body's so craved. The detail was amazing, every brush stroke visible, yep it seemed seamless.

Looking around the room I saw more of the magnificent paintings, watercolors, and sketches, "These are amazing! Who made them?" I was aware that Jane was studying me from behind. "I don't know." She said. "Let me show you to your room."

Jane's POV

I was almost to the rooms when I noticed he wasn't behind me anymore. I found him in the library studying my paintings. _What is he doing? Why is so interested in my paintings? And why on earth do I care? _"These are amazing! Who made them?" He asked. I have no idea why, but I lied and said "I don't know. Let me take you to your room." _And please stop asking about the paintings. _

Demitri continued to talk to me about the paintings, going on about the talent and patience it would take to complete so many, it was a relief when I finally stopped by his door and said "This is your room. I am right across the hall if you need anything good night Demitri" "Good Night Jane" His deep voice sending a chill down my spine.

After he closed his door I went to the roof where I did my painting and began to sketch the hard lines of his face, the way his hair fell into his eyes, the look he got in his eyes as he looked at my paintings, and the way his lips pursed in an unconscious pucker when he studied something closely. _Silly Jane you've know him for what an hour, why did you notice so much about him? And why do you care what he think? _The little voice in my head ranted at me. _Alec come home soon, I need you. _

=====================================================================================Will Demitri find out that Jane's? Will Jane ever find out just why she cares what Demetri thinks? Find out next post!


	2. Chapter 2

Jane and Demetri

Chapter 2

I forgot to say this last time but I don't own any characters, or the movies/book Twilight Saga.

Alec's POV

_Finally home. Thank god,_ "Aro, it's good to be home." He said bowing to his master.

"Heidi, I belive you wanted to talk to Jane, she is in her room."

"Yes master." "Now then Alec, I think you should get some sleep and tell me of your progress tomorrow. Then you can show me how to use this….Cell Phone…I don't quite have the hang of it yet." "Yes Master." Alec said.

_Humm I thought Heidi wanted to talk to Jane_, Alec thought when he saw the lump in the bed in the center of his room, that was right across the hall from Jane's_. She must have decided to wait, Oh well might as well have some fun….._

Meanwhile in Jane's room.

"Seriously Jane, all I'm saying is you could go on a date, or at least stop torturing people who try to ask you out." "Heidi if you don't SHUT UP IM GOING TO TORTURE YOU!" Jane yelled not bothering to look up from her newest master piece, a perfect 2 inch scale of Demetri.

"You wouldn't dare Alec would kill you." "Want to bet, let's see 1 century with you verses his whole life with me. I think I'll win."

CRASH…."What was that?" Heidi asked.

"Crap Demetri, Aro put him in Alecs room! Didn't he tell you that!"

They ran across the hall as fast as their vampire speed could carry them, to find Demetri, in nothing but Fuzzy Ducky night pants, holding Alec ageist the wall. Just then Alec's power blinded him, but unlike the thousands it had been used on before, Demetri did not falter.

Jane ran across the room, trying to use her power but it seemed as though it did nothing. Does his power prevent it. "Demetri let him go." Jane yelled pulling on his arm. "no this guy came into my room, and tried to put the moves on me! ME! " he yelled shaking Alec a little. "Demetri it's his room. Let him go. He thought you were his girlfriend" "MATE" "SHUT UP HEIDI, it doesn't matter. Demetri let HIM GO"

"Fine, but only because you asked." He said with a bit of a smirk.

" Whatever ," Jane said rolling her eyes. "Look you can sleep in my room tonight and tomorrow we can ask Aro about a new place to sleep. OK?"

"OK." Demetri said.

They walked out of the room, missing the astonished looks on Alec and Heidi's faces.

Meanwhile in Aro's room.

_Humm I feel as though I have forgotten something…. _

**Sorry this chapters short, I meant to update sooner, but my tire FELL OFF MY TRUCK! Then my internet crashed. So I didn't get a chance, more soon. Promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

Idont know if I put this at the beginning of my first 2 chapters but I don't own Jane or Demetri.

This chapter is dedicated to my besties, Becky and Bob. To Becky for listing to me ramble about my fanfics. And to Bob for prereading and editing my Fanfics, I love you girls!

Chapter 3

They did WHAT? Aro screamed

They slept together last night. Repeated Heidi a hidden smug smile gracing her beautiful face, "_well he slept in her room anyway so it's not technically a lie." _She thought.

"Well, well, well." Marcus muttered in a bored tone as he studied the ties between Heidi and Alec not paying attention to the conversation at hand.

"Well well, indeed." Aro muttered in turn, looking to the empty throne where Cauis usually sat. "It seems we may not need to wait for our brother to return after all."

"Alec fetch your sister, tell her to come to the throne room immediately. Your presence is not needed again this day you are excused."

"Yes master." Alec muttered not at all happy that Heidi had gone behind his back to Aro and Marcus.

Heidi turned to leave as well when Marcus spoke. "Heidi, stay a moment would you?"

As Alec left the room Marcus stood quickly, startling both Aro and the smug/worried Heidi. He began circling the room at a brisk walk then stopped next to Aro and took his hand.

Aro gasped, then lost all facial expression, "Do what you must, I know you love the boy as I love my sweet daughter Jane, but be careful for this path could bring great misfortune and pain to the one you wish to protect." He said in a tone so low that Heidi had to strain to hear what was said.

Marcus made his way to stand in front of Heidi, "Silly girl," he whispered "using my favorite guard to work your way up into the ranks of the most treasured of our guard. Did you think I wouldn't notice that the bonds were fake? Or are you just that naïve, but why Alec? "

Heidi's smug face came back as she regained her composure, "Because he is the easiest to manipulate."

Marcus smirked "Fair enough, straitforward too, but I warn you I will not be responsible for what happens to you if Jane finds out about this. Nor will I stop her." He snarled. "Now you are excused."

"yes sir" a now terrified Heidi said as she ran from the room.

5 minutes later

"Master, you wished to see us. "

"Yes Jane we did. Now it has come to my attention that you have been sleeping with Guard Demitri, you know the rules." He lifted his hand when she would have interrupted. "Rules are rules, my dear, and I'm afraid that they cannot be bent for just you. So tomorrow at noon you and Demetri will be wed, go pick out a dress. "

2 hours later (Jane's painting balcony)

The paint flew across the canvas, splattered there like blood. The beautiful field that had once been there lost in the distruction of the splatters, around her lay a thousand pages of sketch books all ripped and torn, each with Demitri's face on it.

"MARRIED! Can they force you to marry?" "Alec you idiot they can do whatever they want." Jane yelled.

"WOW….it was you who painted all the paintings in the libaray, you lied when you said you didn't know who it was." Demitri's voice came from behind her.

"Yes," she said knowing her brother had left the moment Demitri arrived. "I didn't want you to know, to judge what I do in my free time. Big, bad Jane, a painter." She laughed gently.

"I wouldn't judge." He said "I think it's amazing"

(Yay happy Note: I think I will leave it there as I plan to kill someone next chapter! TTYL)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, the wedding….

(Jane Pre Wedding)

"Jane, I don't understand why Heidi can't be a bridesmaid." Alec complained though the screen that separated the twins. "She is really hurt over your choice to exclude her from the wedding." He said not really caring how his girlfriend felt.

"Well, brother you see, it's quite simple, I don't like that slutty, manipulative, cheating, back stabbing bitch." She said as she stepped from behind the curtain. Alec jaw dropped as he peered at his sister. The gown she had chosen was a deep blue, her hair was twisted artfully behind her head held in place by a broach he was sure had once belonged to their mother. He chose to ignore the slight to his "mate."

"You look beautiful sister, more beautiful than any work of art, or goddess that ever could have existed. Demetri is a lucky guy. And if he hurts you I will tear him limb from limb." Alec said with grim determination.

"No," Jane said, cupping her brother's face, "You're my brother, your job is to walk me down the aisle, and wipe away nonexistent tears, and dance with me. Not to fight my future husband, everything will be fine as long as we stick together, it always has been. That's one of the 4 rules we set down when we made the deal with Aro. Say them, brother, SAY THEM." She demanded

"1. We will never hurt each other. 2. No matter what happens we will never do anything to mess with the others happiness. 3. We stick together, through thick, thin and everything in between. 4. We kill ANYONE who threatens the other. I remember the rules, Jane. I just think it's time to add a 5th, Rule #5. We kill ANYONE who breaks the others heart."

Jane smiled, knowing in her heart that her brother loved her, more than anything else in their never ending lives. "Deal. But, promise not to hurt him, I think I love him… I've known him a day, and I love him."

"Are you sure sister?" Alec asked, unsure of his future role in his beloved sisters' life.

"Yes, I feel as if butterflies have nested in my stomach, and I could swear my heart is beating again." Jane smiled. "Maybe, this isn't such a punishment after all."

"So, strange, I have never felt as you feel mated to Demetri, with Heidi." Alec pondered.

"Well duh, brother, we've been telling you for YEARS, that she isn't your mate. Silly boy." Jane said, "Finally, I thought you would never see."

"Sister do you remember rule #5." Alec asked, his vicious nature coming into play now that he had broken from the spell Heidi had cast. His eyes no longer the milky red they had been, but a vivid, bright red, almost like those of a newborn. Jane could feel his anger at being manipulated though the link that all twins share.

"Why, brother, I thought you'd never ask." Jane said, an evil smirk slid crossing her otherwise peaceful face.

(Demetri- pre wedding)

Demetri sat in his room, his Tux fit him perfectly, as did all his clothes. Tailored to his exact speciations, they accented his trim waist and broad shoulders. He was lost in thoughts about the amazing paintings, drawings, and sculptures that Jane had created. _How can she make such amazing things, with such tiny hands? _He thought about his insane need to protect her. He was pulled from his thoughts by Marcus' voice.

"Demetri," Marcus said, his voice no longer its usual monotone, but a vibrant, deep voice that reverberated off the walls. "I must speak with you, or rather warn you. Jane may be able to take care of herself. You've seen it for yourself, but the guards in the castle still tend to treat her like a little sister, and are very protective over her, especially Felix, who has lost his own sister long ago. I do hope one day he will find as mate…"

"Marcus…you're rambling." Demetri said with a kind smile.

"OH…was I, hum, that's something I haven't done in a while. Anyway, do not hurt her, or the whole of this castle will come down on your head, and I can promise it is not a pleasant feeling."

"I have no plans to hurt her, I love her…." Demetri paused, "How is that possible…I've known her for a day, yet I feel incomplete without her near." He continued with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, it is this way between all mated pairs. Just remember that everyone in this castle would gladly feel deaths clammy hand once more around their throats than to see our beloved Jane hurt, or sad for that matter. I am glad we can now add you to the ranks of that family." Marcus said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be in the ranks of that family, there is nowhere else I would rather be." Demetri said.

"Also, Voltori weddings are a little different than regular weddings. First Aro will marry you, and then you exchange vows. Then we eat. Got it."

"Yes, sir." Demetri said with a mock salute.

"Then come it is time for the ceremony."

(The throne room…the wedding)

Aro presided over the wedding of his favorite guard, and her new mate. A smile crossed his face as he began his own version of the "I do's". "I order you Demetri of the Voltori, to take Jane to be you forcibly wedded wife, to love and protect, do you accept this order?" He said with a wink.

Demetri caught on and replied. "Did I ever have a choice."

"No," Aro said seriously. "Jane of the Voltori, I order you to take Demetri as your forcibly wedded husband, to love and protect, do you accept this order?"

Jane replied. "I do." Like any normal bride.

"You may now exchange vows." Aro said, his voice carrying the love he felt toward the slender girl. "Jane dear, you first."

"I Jane, swear by all that is in my heart, to make you happy, and to extend to you vow of an eternity of faithfulness and love." Jane said.

Demetri froze, "You love me?"

"Of course I love you. Silly man. Would I be doing this if I didn't? Besides, it's your turn to make vows."

"I Demetri, swear by all that is in my heart, to love you, cherish you, and watch you paint, for the rest of our lives, however long that may be."

Aro's smile stretched so far across his face that Jane was afraid it may split in half. "You may now ki.."

"And here we have a reproduction of an authentic Volterren marriage, performed in the throne room." Came Heidis' nasally voice, too say Aro was angry was an understatement.

"HEIDI!" Aro shouted, and suddenly everyone remembered why his nickname was Bringer of Death, "You know very well that this is no reproduction, explain yourself this instant. How dare you interrupt Jane's wedding this way, it is unforgivable." He shouted, the humans began to shutter, as Aro drew closer to Heidi. Jane noticed and knew she had to intervene before Aro gave away the secret.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Jane said, gently reminding Aro of the people at the back of the room. "Please, excuse, Father Aro, his is very protective over me. Please stay, enjoy the festivities, we will be having a reception in the courtyard in 15 min. but if you will excuse me for a moment." She turned to Aro, "Weren't you saying something about kissing the bride?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Ahhh, yes Jane if we could return to the alter. If you could all have a seat we can continue the ceremony and Heidi I would suggest you sit down as well, and not move until I say so." He said, his voice sending a chill down the congregation's backs. "Now where was I? Ah, yes. Demetri, you may kiss the bride."

Demetri pulled Jane close to him and placed his lips on hers, the kiss was sweet and held potential for so much more, but he didn't want to embarrass Jane in front of her family, or their dinner, which now sat at the back of the room, and so pulled away before the kiss could deepen.

"Now, if all UNINVITED guests could be escorted to the courtyard for the reception," Aro said, " I do believe Heidi and the rest of us need to have a little chat." He said as human servants lead the others away.

Heidi was shaking as the doors closed, suddenly a wave of fire rose through her blood, she feel to the ground in crippling pain. "How dare you, you selfish slut! It's MY wedding day, and you bring in a tour!" The once calm Jane shouted. "That's It, Aro I demand you kill her."

"No," Heidi screamed. She looked around hoping to find someone to help when she noticed Alec. "Alec, please, don't let them kill me."

A sinister grin crossed Alec's face, "I would never let them kill you, that pleasure is reserved for myself." He said, right before he tore her head from her body, and tossed it into the raging fireplace.

"And know we feast." Aro shouted, breaking the silence. The vampires proceeded to the court yard where several humans were already drunk.

"Aro," Jane said. "If its all the Demetri and I are just going to slip out the back. I think it's time to get around to what we got accused of doing. But do enjoy the feast." Jane said with a smile.

"Very well dear. Have fun." Aro said with a lecherous smile.

(AN and they lived happily ever after! And because this is the last chapter and it sucked so much, I give you the first part of the sequel-entitled, drum roll please, Felix's Mate! Enjoy)

The humans began to shout, as vampires began to feast. Marcus held a young woman in his arms, he was about to bit into her neck when he noticed a small red line coming from her hand, curious he followed the line, knowing it was an emotional link to someone; he was surprised to see it ended with Felix.

Marcus gave an evil smirk, because as boring as he seemed he was really an evil mastermind.

"Oh Felix," He called in a singsong voice, "I have a present for you."

"And what is that?" Felix said without turning around, to busy looking over the crowd, trying to determine where that amazing sent was coming from.

"Your mate!" he shouted before throwing the girl into Felix's stunned arms.

AN: hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
